As A Priestess
by artanimelover
Summary: SEQUIL TO AS A DEMON. The gang find themself on a desperate search in a twisted reality for whatever information the Tokyo Japan holds on the strange jewel that now hangs around Kagome's neck. She might even find out a little about her past along the way.
1. Research

1**(A/N) Okaii, so here's the very first chapter of As A Priestess. :) Enjoy!**

**As A Priestess**

I shut out the lights and headed for my bed after a long day of searching. The library had been jam packed full of highschool students at their worst, and had offered no help in finding the information I was seeking on my pink pearl.

Inuyasha turned over onto his back as I climbed in and wiped his eyes tiredly. "Why are you back so late, Kagome?"

I sighed. "I refused to leave that dreadful place until I found something on the jewel."

"And did you?"

I frowned and made myself comfortable between the sheets, Inuyasha's arm finding it's way across my stomach, as was our nightly routine now. "No."

"Kagome, your going to stress yourself out. Ya need to take a break sometime."

"No." I closed my eyes and smiled sleepily when I felt him lay his head down on my chest. " Tomorrow I'm going to Youkai industries and I'm going to ask for public records."

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked at me. "Your going to Demon Industries?"

Nodding, I stifled a yawn. "Yuh-huh. Sango and Miroku are going with me. Do you mind if Shippou stays here, though? I don't really trust sitters with my nephue."

Inuyasha laid his head down again. "Sure, whatever. Just go to sleep. I'll get up in an hour to go back to Sesshomaru's and find what I can."

"That douche bag." I closed my eyes, not realizing I had opened them, and found myself slipping into sleep. "It sucks... that you have to walk the night still... and I have to walk the day."

"That it does, Kagome. That it does."


	2. Wake Up

1**(A/N) Thank you, Cat, and, as always, thanks Lionsheart13771. :)**

**As A Priestess**

When I opened my eyes, it was to a dark room, and a quiet masculine snore behind me. With a smile, I turned in Inuyasha's arms and layed my head on his chest, content so stay like that forever.

I sighed and traced an unknown shape on his chest in front of me, laughing quietly when I heard the purr that 'dog type vampires' do.

It was so easy to forget sometimes, all of the twists and turns that our little adventure has brought us. Inuyasha, living over five hundred years with Sesshomaru, who had him thinking he was a vampire, out to suck innocent peoples lives away, only to find out he's the son of a great dog demon by some man in a monkey suit. Me, starting out as a kidnaped aunt, only to end up telling my kidnapper my entire lives story, throwing a stapler at his psychopathic brothers head, getting my friends kidnaped, and then getting attacked by a giant centapide intent on stealing the jewel that he... or she... clawed out of my shoulder. It was all so strange.

And I had thought my life was boring.

What about Miroku and Sango though? Had their life really changed so much? Sango was a demon hunter by passage of birth. She was used to kicking demon butt on a daily basis. Miroku was Sango's husband, so of course she would bring him on some of her missions, right? He had to be used to the fowl creatures too, right?

Oh, and poor Shippou. Though a kitsune, Shippou was raised by me, an ordinary human with a small two bedroom one bathroom apartment on the outskirts of Tokyo Japan. Sure, he spent the night at his Aunt Sango's place every once and again when I went on a date (which was few and far between, believe me.) Or something. It wasn't like he was out fighting demons and running from undescribable monsters on a daily basis.

He had looked so scared when Mistress Centipede had tried to attack us.

"You got to get up eventually, Kagome."

I raised my head up and looked in the direction I figured Inuyasha's head was in. Considering I was practically sprawled across his body, it wasn't difficult. I still couldn't see, though.

"What do you mean?"

I pictured his smirk in my head. "I mean that it's nine in the morning and you've still got to get Shippou up and dressed for the day. Not to mention the little part of Demon Industries."

I sighed and lay my head back down, burying my nose in the crook of his shoulder. "But it's so much nicer here."

I felt a pressure against my right temple. His lips, perhaps? "Of course it is. But you've still got to get up."

My arms wound around his bare shoulders and I shook my head. "I don't wanna."

I felt Inuyasha's hand massaging a soothing circle on my lower back and relaxed against his bare chest.

Inuyasha and I hadn't done anything, we hadn't even had our first real kiss yet. At least, I don't think we did. I don't think foreheads, cheeks, or temples count. That didn't make him any less willing to drive me insane, though, so he insisted on going to bed shirtless.

I'm an adult. I can handle it.

"You have to get up, Kagome."

"Oh," I pulled out of his embrace and found my way to the edge of the bed. "Alright, already. Gees, girl can't sleep in one morning."

Inuyasha's arms came around my back and he kissed my cheek. "That's more like it."

With a growl that would have impressed Sesshomaru himself, I turned my head and huffed. "Shut up, Vampire."


	3. Break In

1**(A/N) Haha. Thanks, Lionsheart13771! I'm trying to get their relationship moving along... I mean, it's supposed to be a romance thing, and Inuyasha and Kagome have only NEARLY kissed once. Besides a few cuddles, there as bad off in my stories right now as they are in the show. -_-`**

**Disclaimer: All information I put into this I will have gotten from Wikkipidia or some other nonsense website. Thanks yew's, and have a nice day. **

**As A Priestess**

Breaking into Demon Industries was fairly easy that morning. It was disappointing, really, considering the fact that Demon Industries was world renounced for being scary, for being nearly impossible for anyone to hack. Only when one actually _tries _to break in does one find that it's just as boring and decrypt as a regular industry.

It wasn't as if I expected to find skulls and bones everywhere, but gees, throw a girl a bone (no pun intended) here, and give her a cobweb at least. I was out of luck though, as every corner of the big building seemed to be swept free of cobwebs.

The floors were a rich navy blue, and the gray scaled walls were nearly just as lame. The office desk in the front was a deep mahogany wood, and the lady behind it? Well lets just say she could have blended into the wood work itself with the dress suit she was wearing. Only her bright red lips and red eyes would have stood out.

"Can I help you?" The woman glared at us.

Sango handed her the folded piece of document she had had tucked against the side of her black pant suit and told her, "We have permission from Naraku Daisuke to do research in the records library."

The woman glanced over the document and then looked back up at us. She seemed to be bored as she pressed a button to a little box with a speaker.

"_What_, Kagura?"

Kagura sighed as she spoke back. "Did you give anyone permission to enter the records library lately?"

"Yes. They should be here within the next couple of hours. Let them in if they are. Their with the police, dropped by with a warrant yesterday."

Kagura let go of the button and turned to Miroku. "You a cop?" She asked, eyeing his purple tucked in shirt and black khakis.

"Yes, ma'am." He told her with a grin as he showed her the id we had had made the other day, for this very occasion.

"What about you?" She turned to me and frowned when she saw the dark blue jeans, white top, and dark blue work shirt combo Sango had laid out for me the day before.

"Yes." I showed her my id. She nodded.

"Fine. Whatever. Go right ahead. Marco! Show them to the records library!"

The man named Marco, a big beefy man in a dark blue shirt and black suit pants came over from where he was standing next to the door. "Hey." He eyed me for a moment in a way that made me feel _completely _uncomfortable before offering his arm. "Right this way, ladies."

I made a face at him, and, keeping my roll, told him off in a way that best suited my intentions. "There are two ladies here, and a man, all of them with police training with both hand to hand combat and weaponry. So unless you want me to take you down town right now, you'll take your arm back, quit eyeing my friends and I, and show us to the records library, _Marco_."

Marco growled at me in a way that clearly said, '_If I weren't in a public building right now, I'd kill you for talking to me like that_,' but did what I asked nonetheless.


	4. Labels

**(A/N) Long time, I know this, and I sincerely apologize, y'all. I couldn't help it, though, with school and whatnots. I'll try and be better, promise!**

* * *

><p><strong>As A Priestess<strong>

* * *

><p>Marco led us to the records library rather angrily, and I took pride that it was I who had made the jerk like that.<p>

The room wasn't large, instead only the size of a secretaries office, filled with file cabinet after file cabinet lining the walls. Demon Industries was a widely known Industry with hardly a backbone to spare, but enough to keep out the wanton eyes of the press.

I walked over to the file cabinet on the side of the room, shuffling around a small library table and opening the first drawer marked "A's".

Marco shoved the drawer back into place. "There are a lot of expensive and hard-to-find things in this room. So be careful what you look at. You have one hour." And then he walked out, slamming the door shut behind him. I reopened the drawer and pulled out three of the tan tabbed folders at random.

"Abramic Traditions, Ancient Greek, Ancient Near Eastern Religions."

Miroku pulled open the second drawer of a file cabinet to the left of the door and red off the blue tags. " Spiritual Energies, Spiritual Healing, and Spiritualism."

I heard another drawer open and Sango read, "Islam, Jewish Demonology, and Judaism."

I put a hand over the pink gem hanging by a thin chain between my breast. No, it felt pure. So pure that it was almost scary. The type of pure that you would do anything, perhaps even kill to make sure it sustained that innocence. "We'll look through anything spiritual or religion oriented first. See if anything has to do around sacred stones or pearls or whatnot, you know?" I turned back around. "Inuyasha told me that it called to the part of him that he used to know as a vampire, but now calls his 'Demon-Half'. So my guess is that if it's got anything to do with demons, it'll be under _What Calls Demon Blood_ or something."

My friends nodded and we set about working.


	5. Aura's

**(A/N) I am entirely thankful to the reviewers (You know who you are) who have not gotten tired of my long absences yet. :,) I'm kinda sorta sick right now, so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, but rest assured that I NEVER give up on a story. :P Thanks again!**

We got through about an eighth of the drawers before finding anything useful, and even that tad bit of usefulness wasn't very useful at all.

I sat on the top of the library table in the middle of the room surrounded by open folders and scattered papers, a folder titled _The Bond between Miko's_ resting in my lap.

_The English term for Miko being Priestess, each Miko has a strong assortment of spiritual energy which flows through their bodies chakra points, influencing their chee and how much usage they are capable of._

_The amount of spiritual energy a Miko is capable of using depends solely on the amout on will power the individual is born with. While some Miko's can tap their energies at birth, others will not be able to their entire lives, and others can only tap during stressful times in their lives. _

Miroku sat down beside me with another stack of folders, and Sango sat behind me, using my back as a back rest. "Kagome, what if the Jewel didn't just draw powers, but manipulated them too?"

I glanced at my best friends husband. "What on earth are you talking about, Miroku?"

He read a few lines from the paper that seemed to hold all his interest now. " ' _A demon aura drawing object, also referred to as a Magunetto, is a particularly disastrous form of either upperclass demonology, or a priestess's Sakusei, or creation. _' "

Sango whacked his head and grimaced when he whined. "The heck does that have to do with the stupid gem?"

Miroku rubbed his head and I stole the paper from him. "No, Miroku, I get where your going with this. You think that it doesn't draw Inuyasha's powers, but his aura instead, right?" He nodded his confirmation and I skimmed down the black and white page. " '_ A priestess's Sakusei, like the demon's Waisetsu, does take on a life of its own, but in the most common case, the Sakusei in question is an entrapment for one or multiple souls, most commonly demons. The souls seeking to get out, draws forth any and all evil aura's in the vicinity, seeking more power and more escape leverage. _' "


	6. Evil?

**AS A PRIESTESS**

* * *

><p>"But that doesn't make any sense," Sango frowned, "I haven't felt drawn to it, and unless I'm a miraculously living dead person, I'm pretty sure I have an aura."<p>

Miroku shook his head, "Neither have I."

I continued down. "It says that, '_as surely as good draws to evil, so to does evil to good_.' What's that mean?"

Miroku leaned over my shoulder and Sango chewed on her thumbnail as she read from my side.

"Maybe it means that Inuyasha's aura is evil and the pink thing is good?" Sango asked.

I shook my head. "Inuyasha's a pain in the arse, but he's not evil."

Miroku glanced at my neckline where the jewel hung. "Maybe, then, that thing is what's evil?"


	7. Edible

**(A/N) Thank y'all for being so supportive. Happy Halloween to you too, Lionsheart13771. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>As A Priestess<strong>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha scoffed at our theory when he woke up that night. "<em>Please<em>, that things so pure it's almost blinding!"

My kit nodded in agreement and jumped on my shoulder to finger the pink jem. "Yeah, Kagome, it's so pretty that it makes me wanta gobble it up."

I cooed at how adorable he was and set him on the couch. "You don't gobble up most pretty things, Shippou." I tittered.

He shrugged. "It looks like that mac'roni stuffs Miroku makes. Pretty and gobble-up-able."

I looked at my neckline, seeing just a hint of pink pearl peek out from beneath my shirt collar. How could anyone think that thing looked edible?


	8. Sleep Deprived

**(A/N) Poor, nieve Shippou. Maybe I should have Kagome take him to the doctores to have his tummy checked for little gems? **

* * *

><p><strong>AS A PRIESTESS<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired!" I moaned, flopping backwards on my bed and releasing a tired sigh.<p>

Inuyasha sat beside me, a towel to his long silver hair. "That's what you said this morning."

I glared at him, "That's because I was tired this morning too, Vampire."

"Ooh, someones a little grouchy."

I threw my arms over my head and listened to the towel being thrown somewhere in the room. "You didn't have deal with a perverse Monk, and a narcissistic guard trying to get you out of a record room that was trashed thanks to a certain slayers temper tantrum, or hunt through file after file of useless junk that appeared to be no more than riddles for an hour and a half, _or_ try to convince Shippou, the poor boy that he is, that there are certain objects that are most certainly _not_ edible."

I turned over and buried my head in my pillow. How much drama could fit in one persons life without completely altering everything around it unconditionally?


	9. Ruckus

**(A/N) Sorry for the wait, Y'all... The rain completely knocked down our internet for days...**

* * *

><p>I dug my hands into my hair and held my head tightly between them, hoping to stop the nearly unbending headache forming.<p>

I heard a rustle and then there was a touch on the back of my neck. "Kagome, come on, I know your stressed and all, but there's no need to rip your hair out." I growled at him. "Impressive, but I still don't wanta see a balding Kagome. That's be a horror I'd never unsee."

With a groan, I gave into his hands, and let him pull my arms away from my head. "Youf suck a furk." I grumbled into my pillow.

"Sorry, Kagome, but I didn't catch that."

I pulled one of my hands away from him and leaned on an elbow, my right hand still within his grasp as he massaged my fingers. "You. Are. Such. A. Freak."

He smirked and then cried out, laying a hand flat over his white clad chest and groaning out, "Your words are so painful, they're killing me, Kags!"

To shut him up, because I just knew his ruckus would wake Shippou, who was thankfully, now asleep in his bedroom across the hall, I crawled on my knee's beside him and shoved a hand over his mouth. "Shut. It, Vampire!" Only to jump back, swinging my hand wildly in the air trying to get off the cutties when he licked it. "Ewe!"


	10. Killing Words

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha fell back laughing. "You walked right into that one."<p>

Frowning, I wiped the palm of my hand on the sleeve of his shirt. "Did not. That was gross."

He pouted and I watched his arm wearily as his hand rose to rest on the back of my neck. "That's not what you said when you kissed me."

I crossed my arms. "We've never kissed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and his fingers splayed across the tiny hairs at the nape of my neck. "That first night, remember? The kit had just run away, you said something like, _Don't cry_, and then kissed me as a detraction from your oh-so-powerful knee thrust."

"I kissed you..." I remembered using the age old knee-to-groin technique on him... Telling Shippou to run... I met his eyes. "I don't remember kissing you."

His eyes told me that hurt worse than my earlier _killing_ words.


	11. Home Work

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>I sighed and sipped as much as the steaming liquid from my mug as I could without burning the inside layers of my mouth.<p>

Shippou grinned up at Sango, who was helping him with his remaining homework this morning, and wrote down the answer to his math problem.

"Sango, don't just give him the answers or he'll never learn!" I scolded lightly, patting my nephue on the head and taking a seat at the table. "What am I paying school for if he's not getting any smarter, huh?"

Sango pouted lightly and crossed her arms. "It's that stupid hanue's fault, anyway, if he wasn't so useless Shippou's homework would have already been done."

I rubbed my temple and sighed tiredly as Inuyasha, who sat on the kitchens skinny counter top, gave a flimsy retort in the form of a, "Keh!"

Miroku walked through the archway and leaned over his wives shoulder to frown at Shippou's homework. "Numbers 2, 5, 7, and 10 are wrong." He looked at Sango, "My darling, do you not remember second grade?"

It was Sango's turn then, to make an indignant sound.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) A warning, now, fanfictor's, I will be re-uploading every chapter of every story I do not like, reformating them to meet my approval. I've decided that the way I've been formating the chapters seems a bit childish, not to mention I'd like to go back soon and correct grammar and spelling mistakes, fill a few holes, expand my horizons. So do not fret if I am out of commision for a few days at a time, y'all, and don't worry if I start uploading and deleating like crazy, either. :)**


	12. Sorry

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry...<strong>

* * *

><p>I frowned. "Really, Sango?"<p>

She grinned. "Of course, Kagome! What could go wrong?"

Of course, I should have known that whenever anyone say's, 'What could go wrong,' it's basically an open invitation for something _to _go wrong. Unfortunately, with a recently aggravated hanue that wouldn't talk directly to me and left me no choice, I had to agree.

"I can't say that I approve of this, Sango." I pouted.

"That won't stop you from doing it, though!" My friend enthused. "Relax, Kagome. Apologizing isn't as hard as you think."

"I don't even know why I have to apologize. I don't think I did anything wrong.

"Kagome." Sango's eyebrows knitted together as she turned serious. "If Miroku ever forgot our first kiss, I'd probably crack his skull in half."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, y'all. But I'm trying to be better with my updating. :D<strong>


	13. Authors Note

**Authors Notification::**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long delay in updates... My computer crashed, as in, BOOM. Crash. I'm getting a new PC some time in the next month or so, so I'll update as SOON AS I CAN, alright. I'll update every single one of my stories when I have my new PC. So sorry, again. <strong>

**Thanks for staying loyal!**

**~Artanimelover**


	14. Trapped

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>Sango led me down the short hallway to the bedroom door that contained the now skulking hanue. "Now, Kagome, be good and go appologize."<p>

With a twitch of the door handle, I was thrown into the shallow pits of guilt. And Inuyasha was the matr'de.

Inuyasha stared at me with a mixture of confusion, hurt, and something else that I couldn't exactly put a name on as I looked up at him from where I'd fallen on the floor.

Sango giggled maniacly behind me. "Be good, guys, because your not coming out until this mess is resolved, got it?"


	15. Pee?

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>"Sango!" I growled. "What if I have to pee?"<p>

"Go." She grinned at me. "Nobody's going to stop you," And then a frown, "But I don't think Inuyasha would ever look at you the same way again."

Inuyasha sputtered, I hissed, and the door was shut with a _clack_ that was much lounder than it should have been.


	16. Exit Onfence Enter Defence

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>I looked at Inuyasha and huffed when all he did was look back. "What?" I growled.<p>

Inuyasha shook his head and sat on the bed, flopping backward and bending his arms beneath his head. "I didn't say anything."

"You should." I pouted, leaning my back against the door. "Because this silent-treatment thing is getting annoying."

"I'm not giving you the silent treatment."

"Well you sure aint talking a whole lot, either, Vampire!" Exit Offence; Deffence Mode On.


	17. Strong Suit

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>"Maybe I don't have a whole lot to say, Girl."<p>

Rein it in, I told myself, Just take it all in stride. You deserve this, sorta.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I don't remember that kiss, and thats pretty bad, sure, but in my defence a _lot_ has happened since the night you kidnapped me."

It was quiet for a while; apperiently memorabilia wasn't going to be a strong suit with us.


	18. Flash Memory

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes as I heard Inuyasha's sigh. "Well what do you remember, then?"<p>

I thought back. "You insulting Shippou..." Flash. Memory. "Wanting to eat me." Flash. Memory. "The desperate need to sleep."

My eye's opened to the sharp intake of breath. "Inuyasha? What is it?"

"I'm the reason you can't remember!"


	19. Manipulation

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" I crawled over to the bed and pulled myself up on it.<p>

He looked over to me, and I felt myself soften at the look in his gold eyes. "Back when I thought I was a vampire, Sesshomaru used to teach me how to use my... Powers. There was this one; manipulation."

"Manipulation?"

"When a... vampire... thought his prey would run, or fight, or whatever," Inuyasha's face showed his sorrow, "The vampire would manipulate his prey's will. Turn it into his own, bend him backwards if he wanted. But there was a side effect; memory loss."


	20. Reverse?

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>"It's always been very selective, though, and never controllable."<p>

"So that's why I remember only partly of that night?" I scooted closer to him, "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"I don't know. I could probably try manipulation again. _Make_ you remember. But I'm not sure if it'd work, after all, I know for a fact I'm not a Vampire anymore."

"But you haven't really changed since you thought you were a vampire, right? You had those powers then, wouldn't it make sence that you'd have them now?"

He shrugged, sat up. "It's worth a shot." He looked into my eyes. "I don't like that you forgot. You were really working towards kicking my arse, there."


	21. Golden

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>"I probably was." I muttered, closing my eyes. I really couldn't picture doing anything but, especially to a would be kidnapper.<p>

"Oh, trust me, you were."

When my lids opened, it was to meet golden. "What do I do? Just sit here?"

"Pretty much." The palms of his hands found my cheeks and my skin where he touched grew warm. "Just relax, look into my eyes."

Like I wasn't already. "Sure thing, Vampire."


	22. Hypnotism

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p>Soon, though, looking into his eyes was to much, and I had to look away. His hands, holding my face stopped me.<p>

"Look into my eyes."

My vision swam and I felt my shoulders sag.

"Listen to my voice."

I wanted to say something; Tell him that I already was, but my mouth had gone slack.

"I am the only thing you see."

And he was. It was gold, all of it. Just two amber pools that drew me in, melted my mind.

"I am the only thing you hear."

Gosh, was his voice always like that? So soothing; Hypnotic, really.


	23. Run

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story.**

* * *

><p>"Do you remember?"<p>

It was all gold, now. Hard to focus on the question. Remember what?

"Do you remember the night you were with the kit?"

The kit? What kit? Oh, Shippou. There were plenty of nights with him, though. What night was that voice talking about?

"The night you were kidnapped by a Vampire?"

Oh, I remembered. Shippou, Shippou, run.

"What do you remember of that night?"

He's going to rape me, I know it. Shippou, come on, sweety, run. Run fast.


	24. Memmory Lane

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story.**

* * *

><p>I glared at the man in front of me, all silver hair and attitude. Who did he think he was, anyway? Shippou quivered behind me, and the man glanced at him. "I'm not gonna harm the boy. I have no inturest in him. Only his <em>mommy.<em>"

A swift knee to his groin was more than enough to shut the Vampire up. Stupid blood sucking neanderthals. I grabbed Shippou and managed to make it a couple of feet before my attacker, in all his silver glory, grasped my waist and pulled me back to him. I dropped Shippou, clawing at those strange eyes. "Shippou! Shippou, Run!"

I got a good kick to his stomach, and his hold loosened enough for me to turn around, but I couldn't get away that easily.

"I'll get help!" My kit promised. "I'll call Sango!"

"Run!" I screamed, tearing back at the feathery hair that whipped around my face. My heart calmed a bit by the time Shippou decided to quite muttering and actually run.

I turned back to the Vampire in front of me as he smirked. "Finally, I thought the runt would never leave.


	25. Remember What

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"I want you to remember." <em>**

The Vampire desolved, and a few seconds later, I had my back pressed against the alley wall. Remember? Remember what? What just happened?

"I could change my mind, it's not illegal." The Vampire pouted.

I felt my face frown at him, heard my voice snarc out sarcasticly, "and your one to fallow the rules?"

**_"I want you to remember."_**

"Keh, Wench, I was just warning you."

"I know." My voice told him, "And don't call me that."

"Call you what?"

"Wench, I hate that name. Kikyou calls me that all the time. It's annoying." Thoughts replayed through my head. Kikyou? When was the last time I'd seen her? Why was her image drawn up next to a man? Who was Kouga?

_**"Remember."**_

__Remember what, exactly?


	26. Sensitivity Check

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story.**

* * *

><p>"I didn't frighten you?"<p>

"Not exactly. I've seen worse than an overly sensitive Vampire threatening to eat me alive."

"Feh, I'm not sensitive."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"Then don't cry."

**_"Remember, Kagome, remember that night."_**

"Keh, what makes you think I'm crying?"

My answer was in the form of a kiss, shocking us both. What was I thinking? Where had my morals gone? Kagome? Who was Kagome? My shock turned into anger. At him, at me, and right when he was about to kiss back, I knee'd him in his groin. Again. I'd done so earlier too. Of course. That's what I'd forgotten, right? That I was being attacked.

I bent close to his ear, as he doubled over. "All men are sensitive when it comes to the one weapon all women perfect by the age of five. You can thank my dad for teaching me that."


	27. Fallow Me

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story.**

* * *

><p><em><em>The scene in front of me evaporated into the brightest of golds.

**_Do you remember,_ Kagome?**

Remember? Of course I do. Im not amnesiac.

_**Are you through remembering? **_

Through remembering? Can anyone be through remembering? Don't people usually have their entire lives to remember?

**_Come back to me, Kagome, come back._**

Come back? From where? With who? To who?

_**Look into my eyes, listen to my voice, let me lead you back.**_

__Who are you, dammit? Where is 'back'?

**_Fallow me, Kagome. Fallow me._**


	28. Naraku?

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story.**

* * *

><p>But I can't come back. I like it here. It's warm, like sun. I feel suspended.<p>

_**Kagome, come back to me, Kagome.**_

__But I like it here...

**_Ku-ku-ku... Ka-go-me._**

That's different. Who's that?

**_Kagome, hurry!_**

Your fading! Hurry where?

**_Ka-go-me doesn't remember, does she?_**

Who are you? Who was he?

_**Kagome doesn't remember me, does she?**_

__Who are you?

**_Ku-ku-ku... I, Kagome, am Naraku._**


	29. Bad is Good?

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story. Oh, and for all who haven't already guessed, Naraku kinda hijacked Inuyasha's hypnosis, there.**

* * *

><p><em><em>Naraku? Naraku's at Demon Industries. Where's Demon Industries?

_**I, pet, am Naraku. Naraku. Naraku.**_

__One, two, three Naraku's. Naraku's evil. Demon. Why is he evil? Who's Naraku?

**_Evil, indeed, Ka-go-me. Does Kagome want to know? To learn?_**

Want to know... To learn... Yes, I suppose I do want those things.

A shaddow fell over the gold, and the warmth was lost. No more gold. Where'd it go?

**_Ah, but Ka-go-me, I am gold. This is gold. This is good. Yes, very good._**

Good? It's good? But why does it feel so bad?


	30. Baboon

**As A Priestess**

**Reviews make the world go round, people; and continue this story. Oh, and for all who haven't already guessed, Naraku kinda hijacked Inuyasha's hypnosis, there.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come, Ka-go-me, come with me. Learn. Know. Remember.<strong>_

__Remember? There was someone else who wanted me to remember; who, though?

**_I want you to remember, Ka-go-me. _**

Remember what? Who's Ka-go-me? Why does she sound familier?

A shaddow formed in front of me, lighter than the rest, white. And blue. A monkey. Baboon?

It spoke.

**_Come with me, Kagome, and learn._**

It held out furry hands. Bad hands.


	31. As A Priestess

**As A Priestess**

* * *

><p><strong>Last chapter! Oh, guys, how good it's been. Oh well, Be sure to watch my page for AS I AM, the sequil and LAST BOOK TO THE AS-SERIES! The next book will be about Kagome's epic strugle to find herself, Inuyasha's challenge to get Kagome out of her hypno-induced coma, and Narakus atempt to... (TO BE CONTINUED!)<strong>

**Now, guys, I've been very leinent with this story, so the next one will go just as As A Demon and As A Vampire went. A review per chapter, or no more chapters. :D**

**See you next time.**

* * *

><p>As soon as my hands folded themselves in his, our atmosphere disspersed. I gasped, trying vainly to pull my hands back, only to feel them locked in the steel vice grip of Naraku.<p>

"Oh, Ka-go-me," The baboon before me trembled with a laugh, "When will you ever learn?"

"Let go!" I told him, wrenching, tugging, straining to get out of his grasp, "Let go of me!"

The ground shuddered and wrenched itself betneath my feet, folding in and repositioning itself, changing as long shaddows leaped up and bled green. A scream ripped through the sky, coloring it blue and white, and Shaddows disolved to her side, murkey browns mixing and jumping. A breaze picked up and Kagome nearly fell over at the intensity of it all, watching as the wind seemed to be brushing leaves off the ground and pinning them to the treas.

And then came the senses. Birds chirping, foxes skittering through the bushes, the smell of fresh cut grass, the storm that would happen in a days time leaving the faintest sound of premature rain. Naraku squeazed her hands rather hard. "Do you recognise this, Kagome?" She watched as he walked up to a well that was still only just bleeding from shadowy gray to brown, running his furry paw down the edge. "This is your home."

Kagome squirmed, squeaking and trying to take a step back, only to trip over her own feet and sprawl across the ground. Naraku hovered over her. "How do you feel, Kagome?" She met the beedy black eyes, "How do you feel _**As A Priestess**_?"


End file.
